1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sprinkler, more particularly to a sprinkler in which an inclined position and a spraying range of a spray head can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sprinkler 1 includes a first supporting unit 11, a second supporting unit 12 spaced apart from the first supporting unit 11, an adjusting unit 13 mounted on the second supporting unit 12, a spraying unit 14 mounted between the first supporting unit 11 and the adjusting unit 13, and an installing unit 15 mounted in the spraying unit 14 and including a transmission gear set 151. The spraying unit 14 has a plurality of spraying nozzles 141 spaced apart from each other along a longitudinal direction. The transmission gear set 151 is actuated by water flowing from the second supporting unit 12 through the adjusting unit 13 and the installing unit 15 so as to move the spraying unit 14 around a horizontal axis parallel to the longitudinal direction and to spray water via the spraying nozzles 141.
However, since the spraying unit 14 moves around the horizontal axis, the spraying area is relatively small and uneven.